Curiosidad Monumental
by Lina-Potterhead
Summary: Scorpius la odia y no debería importarle que alguien más le haya dado pociones de amor a Lily Potter. Pero no puede evitar pensar que ella nunca será suya, no. Porque aunque estén solos en aquel pasillo a mitad de la noche, Potter no lo ama. Y nunca, nunca, podrá tocarla. Este fic participa del Reto Especial "San Scorly" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".


Disclaimer: no saben cuánto me gustaría decir que soy, aunque sea, remotamente conocida de la autora de estos libros. Pero no, no lo soy, y por tanto me debo conformar con disfrutar de este maravilloso mundo que ella creó y dejar fluir mi imaginación. Esto es sólo un fic, sólo digo.

* * *

**_Curiosidad Monumental_**

Era ya bastante tarde aquella noche mientras Scorpius realizaba sus rondas de prefecto. Caminar por los pasillos del castillo generalmente era algo agradable, pero no aquella noche, no después de tantos problemas. ¿Qué parte de "terminamos lo nuestro, Jessica" no había entendido aquella chica? Ninguna al parecer. Se lo había dejado bien en claro la noche anterior, ¡Pero no, ella tenía que lanzársele encima a primera hora de la mañana siguiente, frente a todo Hogwarts!.

Y además el estúpido de Potter ése, que había transformado a su lechuza en un hurón, ¡Un hurón! Sólo para hacerlo enojar. Y vaya que lo había hecho. Ni siquiera había necesitado vengarse, porque en cuanto la orgullosa ave regresó de nuevo a la normalidad salió volando a picotear y arañar la cara de James Potter. Él había sonreído ante eso.

Siguió caminando y maldiciendo en voz baja a la insistente chiquilla y al hijo del _gran_ Harry Potter cuando escuchó unas risitas. Risitas de mujer. Se asomó al siguiente pasillo con rapidez para encontrar a quien quiera que se haya escapado de su cama a tales horas, pero no encontró a nadie. Las risitas se habían callado. Scorpius se iba a dar media vuelta cuando las oyó otra vez, seguidas de unos suaves pasos sobre el piso de piedra.

Así que realmente había alguien escondiéndose por ahí. Pues quien quiera que sea no era tan inteligente como creía, ya que no había hecho un muy buen trabajo tratando de pasar desapercibido.

Se escondió tras un grueso pilar y esperó en silencio, pues estaba seguro de que ese alguien lo había visto y estaba escondiéndose de él. No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando una cabeza pelirroja se asomó detrás de una de las estatuas. Así que era aquella chiquilla Potter. Pareció verificar que nadie la veía y sonrió. Cuando se sintió segura salió de su escondite, riendo otra vez, y caminó hasta esconderse en el siguiente pilar. Desde ahí, asomó la cabeza otra vez.

¿A qué DEMONIOS estaba jugando Lily Potter? Scorpius la miraba desconcertado. La chica, bastante torpemente, seguía avanzando por el oscuro pasillo como si de una película de espionaje se tratara, de esas muggles que había visto hace unos años con su primo. Aunque más bien, la más pequeña de los hermanos Potter parecía borracha.

Lily seguía avanzando-escondiéndose-avanzando mientras sonreía como una niña haciendo travesuras. Caminaba de puntillas, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero definitivamente haciendo el ridículo.

-Potter, ¿Puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo?

Lily quedó petrificada en la posición en que se encontraba al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas. ¡La habían pillado!

Se giró lentamente, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Su cara se relajó enormemente al ver al rubio tras ella. Suspiró aliviada, apretando contra ella la caja color rosa que llevaba.

-Malfoy, eras tú -dijo sonriéndole- Gracias a Merlín no era algún profesor o un prefecto.

El chico la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo soy un prefecto por si no lo sabías, Potter -dijo alzando una de sus perfectas cejas.

-Ya, pero yo me refiero a uno de verdad.

Scorpius intentó no ofenderse con ese último comentario. Su ceño se frunció aún más y se cruzó de brazos, mirándola desde arriba. Lily traía puesto un pijama verde de pantalones cortos y camiseta de tirantes, con unas pantuflas de conejo adornando sus pies. Lo miraba sonriendo con obviedad.

-¿Puedo saber a dónde ibas?

-No, es un secreto, y de todas formas, no es algo que te incumba, Malfoy -Lily lo miró mirándolo con precaución. Con él, siempre debía tener sus cinco sentidos alerta, aunque esta noche, se sentía un poco más relajada y mareada de lo normal.

No es que pensara que Scorpius Malfoy era un mortífago, pero los Potter y los Malfoy nunca NUNCA se habían llevado bien, y ellos no eran la excepción. Más de una vez su hermano mayor James había acabado en la oficina de McGonagall por haber hechizado a Malfoy, al igual que el rubio había sido sorprendido blandiendo su varita contra él o Albus.

Por eso la aversión que sentía Malfoy por Potter era justificada, pero con ella en particular, la aversión era... _bastante singular_.

Potter siempre estaba lista para devolver con mordacidad todos sus comentarios, siempre gruñendo contra él. Por eso él tampoco dejaba nunca de meterse con ella, de atosigarla y dejarla en ridículo (aunque en esta ocasión, no lo necesitaba para eso). Y él se odiaba por esa especial atención que le daba a ella.

Aunque no había que prestarle demasiada atención para saber que a Lily Potter le ocurría algo.

-Tampoco me interesa, Potter -le dijo con sorna- pero resulta que soy un prefecto y tengo todo el poder del mundo para quitarte puntos y mandarte de vuelta a tu cama - Lily lo miró preocupada.

-¡No lo hagas, por favor! ¡Debo ir a verlo! -Scorpius la miró sin entender.

-¿Qué? -ella se tapó la boca, sabiéndose descubierta- ¿A dónde vas, Potter?

Ella lo miró unos momentos, como dudando, y luego sonrió. El pasillo en el que estaban tenia ventanas que daban hacia el bosque, y la chica se entretuvo mirando la luna con admiración.

-¿No te parece una noche maravillosa para el amor, Malfoy? -si él hubiera estado bebiendo algo, seguramente habría escupido todo- Iré a verlo.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Potter? -Scorpius ya no entendía nada, y ver a Lily así _tal vez_ le estaba preocupando un poquito.

-Iré a ver a Trevor, Trevor Cox. Hoy descubrí que estoy enamorada de él -le dijo sonriendo.

El primer impulso de Scorpius fue reírse. Y lo hizo. Su carcajada sonó fuertemente por los oscuros y vacíos pasillos de Hogwarts. Lily lo miraba indignada.

-No me digas -dijo intentando parar de reír- debí saberlo. Después de todo, él es de los _tuyos -_diciendo esto último con cierta malicia. Lily no pareció oírlo, sino que lanzó un largo y profundo suspiro, mirando hacia la luna. Parecía embobada, y una enorme sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

-Nunca me había sentido así, y fue tan... repentino -sonrió- En cuanto comí uno de éstos chocolates que me regaló, en seguida pensé en su cabello, es del color del oro, ¿Sabes? Y sus ojos, tan bonitos... Y supe que lo amaba...

Malfoy miró la caja de chocolates que la joven llevaba consigo, y no necesitó sumar dos más dos. Lo que le habían regalado eran chocolates con poción de amor, aquella tonta Potter. Cuando ella dio media vuelta y siguió caminando, Malfoy la quedó mirando. Scorpius no pudo dejar de notar que el camino que estaba tomando, no podía estar más alejado de su destino.

-¿De casualidad sabes dónde está la torre de Ravenclaw?

Y Lily Potter volvió a parar en seco a la mitad del pasillo.

¡Era verdad! Ella no tenía idea de cómo llegar a la sala común de Ravenclaw. ¡Tonta, tonta Lily! ¿Cómo se le ocurría deambular por el castillo a esas horas sin saber siquiera a dónde tenía que ir? Y lo peor de todo, ¿Cómo encontraría ahora a Trevor?

Lily sintió sus ojos humedecerse por las lágrimas, e intentó limpiarlas con su mano. Scorpius la miró sorprendido, ¿Acaso estaba llorando? Cuando Potter se dio la vuelta, se dio cuenta de que sí. Se acercó corriendo a él, y tomó entre sus blancas manos los bordes de su túnica, acercándose a él.

-¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Llévame hasta allá! -Lily lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que luchaban por salir, y su cara reflejaba un desesperante dolor.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo-?

-Te lo suplico, Malfoy -dijo escondiendo su cara en el pecho de él- Sólo llévame hasta allá, sólo quiero verlo.

¡Potter de verdad estaba llorando! ¡Llorando frente a él! La escena realmente le hubiera preocupado y enternecido-tal vez- si no fuera porque estaba llorando por el chico de Ravenclaw de su mismo curso, Trevor Cox.

-Por favor **-**susurró lastimeramente Lily.

Scorpius agarró uno de sus brazos y la apartó rápidamente de él -aquella sangre sucia lo estaba tocando- pero en el fondo era porque simplemente lo aturdía un poco que ella se acercara tanto. ¿Ahora qué se suponía qué tenía que hacer?

Empezó a caminar sin soltar su brazo, en camino contrario al que venía Lily. Ella había dejado de llorar y lo miraba interrogante con sus expresivos ojos color chocolate.

-¿Me llevarás? -había un tono de infantil ilusión en su voz.

-Seguro -y a donde seguro la llevaría era de vuelta a su sala común, en Gryffindor.

Ella sonrió feliz y más tranquila, dejando de llorar- Es muy importante para mí, ¿Sabes?

Y aquí va. Sus labios se tensaron en una línea delgada. Él-no-quería-oírla-hablar-de-eso.

-¡Y yo no tenía idea de lo maravilloso que él era! -dijo entre risas- Lo descubrí hoy, después de la cena comí un bombón de la caja que él me regaló... y de pronto, ¡Puf! Lo supe.

Scorpius la miró por el rabilo del ojo. ¿Qué tenía la chica Potter de especial que todos besaban el suelo que ella pisaba? Sólo era la hija de alguien, y ése, en su opinión, no era ningún mérito. No, no lo era.

Tal vez era porque su pelo rojo era brillante y parecía muy suave, Scorpius más de una vez había sentido ganas de pasar sus dedos entre ellos. Tal vez que era excelentemente buena como buscadora de su equipo de quidditch, y que cada vez que volaba nadie podía apartar su vista de ella. Tal vez eran los pequeños hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas al reír, o las arrugas de su frente cada vez que peleaba contra él.

O tal vez, sólo tal vez, eran esos rosados labios suyos.

Hace un par de años se había preguntado qué tal besaría Lily Potter. Qué se sentiría tomar tocar su pelo mientras se acercaba y -

Sintió asco de sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

Scorpius miró a su acompañante y quiso golpear al Ravenclaw en ese mismo instante ¡Había usado una poción de amor con Potter! Como nunca había podido ganar su atención, el muy cobarde había intentado hechizarla. Era definitivamente un degenerado que había caído muy muy bajo al usar un truco tan sucio para ganar el corazón de Lily.

Pero también era culpa de esa pequeña traidora a la sangre, por aceptar chocolates de él.

Y también culpa suya porque nunca se le había ocurrido a él hacerlo primero. Sólo por un momento, para quitarse aquella curiosidad monumental que sentía por la pelirroja.

Curiosidad que, se había jurado hacía algunos años, nunca satisfacería.

Y en ese sentido, no podía evitar sentir celos. Celos de Cox, porque había sido lo suficientemente osado para intentar tenerla; celos de aquel exnovio de la chica, que seguramente, él sí la había besado hasta el cansancio, una y otra y otra vez.

Cosa que él nunca podría hacer. Porque, ante todo, él era Malfoy y ella era Potter (¡Y Weasley también! Y por eso, sangre doblemente detestable). Porque su sangre era pura, y ella se enorgullecía de decir lo contrario, porque él era Slytherin y ella una Gryffindor. Porque ella representaba todo lo que él odiaba en este mundo, todo por lo cual su familia era odiada y denigrada. Tan opuestos.

Porque odiaba cada peca en su rostro, cada pelirrojo pelo de su pelirroja cabeza, y no podía evitar amar a cada uno de ellos tampoco.

Pero más se odiaba a sí mismo, porque no la odiaba como querría odiarla. No, ni de cerca.

Y tampoco la tendría, nunca, nunca.

Porque aunque estaban solos en un pasillo de Hogwarts a mitad de la noche, ella suspiraba pensando en otro. En la que, quizás, era la única situación mínimamente íntima que ambos tendrían.

Y se enojó mucho pensando en eso. Apretó los puños y dejó de caminar, sin mirarla.

Lily, que caminaba tras él, chocó contra su espalda. Levantó la vista, sus ojos chocolate mirándolo con curiosidad.

Los mismo ojos que se abrieron de golpe cuando, una vez acorralada entre uno de los muros y el cuerpo de Slytherin, sintió unos labios haciendo presión contra los de ella.

Él no pidió permiso, ni lo meditó, ni fue cariñoso. Porque estaba tomando algo que era suyo. Si, ese beso era suyo porque Potter llevaba años negándoselo, restregándole que nunca lo tendría, y ya después de tal _tortura_ -porque eso había sido- le pertenecía por derecho.

Por eso no dudó en acercarse a ella y robarle ese beso presionando fuertemente sus labios.

Lily abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendida por aquel beso. ¡Scorpius Malfoy la estaba besando! Intentó rápidamente alejarse de él, poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho, pero las manos del chico sujetaban con fuerza su cara impidiéndole apartarse, como si mientras más forcejeara más fuertemente él la sostendría.

Lily se sentía un poco mareada -tal vez porque lo estaba desde hace un rato- o tal vez por la sensación de que fuera precisamente Scorpius Malfoy quien estuviera atrapando sus labios de aquella manera tan embriagadora.

Seguramente era eso último, porque mientras más movía él sus labios sobre los de ella, más la embargaba esa sensación, un cosquilleo cálido en la boca de su estómago. Sus brazos dejaron de ejercer fuerza contra Malfoy, y su cuerpo paró de ponerle resistencia, dándole total autorización a él de tomarla como se le viniera en gana.

Scorpius Malfoy sonrió sobre la boca de la menor de los Potter, pero no se detuvo hasta que sintió que ya era absolutamente necesario volver a respirar. Se separó de su boca lentamente, más no la soltó.

Sus respiraciones estaban igual de agitadas, siendo el único sonido en la soledad del pasillo. De pronto, la realidad cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría.

¡Había besado a la sangre impura de Potter!

No necesitó alejarse de ella, puesto que de un solo empujón Lily lo apartó de él. Sus ojos estaban iracundos y una de sus manos tapaba su boca.

-¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, MALFOY? -le gritó.

Lily Luna Potter había vuelto a la normalidad.

* * *

Una semana después, casi todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Casi. Las peleas entre los Potter y Malfoy seguían como de costumbre, las rivalidades entre las casas lo hacían igualmente. Malfoy seguía mirando con asco a la pelirroja, y ella seguía enfrentándole. El mundo siguió girando.

La única diferencia es que hacía seis días Trevor Cox había recibido un golpe a lo muggle de parte de Scorpius Malfoy, y había estado un par de días en la enfermería. Nunca nadie supo quién fue o por qué lo golpearon.

Todo seguía igual.

Pero había algo que nadie notaba, no. Nadie se daba cuenta de que la pequeña Lily Potter se escabullía de su cuarto algunas noches a pasear por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Tampoco nadie habría notado que lo hacía únicamente las noches que cierto prefecto de Slytherin hacía sus rondas.

Porque lo que habían probado días atrás, el sabor de los labios del otro, había sido como una droga. Una insaciable e inagotable sed.

-Piérdete, Malfoy -le decía una vez él se alejaba unos centímetros -sólo unos pocos- con la respiración agitada.

-Tampoco me agrada mucho estar cerca tuyo, Potter -decía burlón, sólo para que ella le tomara la corbata verde y plateada para acercarlo a su boca nuevamente.

Nada había cambiado.

Sólo tal vez que Scorpius había acabado con su **curiosidad monumental** por Lily Potter. Sólo para nunca satisfacerse de ella.

* * *

Hola! Mi nombre es Carolina y bueno, este es mi primer fic! Decidí participar en el primer reto de un nuevo foro de Scorly, y si les agrada la pareja, unánse! :D No se van a arrepentir! :D Lo hice de esta manera porque bueno, me pareció gracioso que Lily comiera algo con pociones de amor, y se obsesionara con otro chico mientras Scorpius la veía ajjaja y Como en el reto me tocó "Pasillos de Hogwarts" simplemente encontré la situación perfecta! Espero que les haya gustado, y me haría muy pero muy feliz ver aunque sea un pequeñísimo review de su parte :) Gracias por leer, y muchos abrazos!


End file.
